


Luke's Admirer

by NotebookishType



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Two of my favorite Star Wars things, tauntaun fawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: Luke has been receiving unexpected attention in the hangar bay.





	

Luke climbed out of his X-wing, pleased with his diagnostic data. Halfway down the ladder, he heard the honking grunt.

_Damn._

He glanced over his shoulder, confirming the presence of the little tauntaun fawn that’d found her way out of the pens before.

“Go on,” he waved her away as he stepped off the ladder.

She tilted her head and grunted again.

“You’re cute, but I’m trying to distance myself from the farm boy image. Wedge hasn’t let me hear the end of last time.”

She huffed, nostrils flaring.

“Come on,” Luke smiled, scratching her head, “let’s get you back.”


End file.
